Outing
by Shin Sankai
Summary: With an outing for Hiyo-chan and her friends in jeopardy, Yokozawa ends up volunteering to go as Kirishima's replacement. AU - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS.


**Outing**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author Notes: Just a little something to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Years. I hope someone enjoys this tale. I do hope in 2013 I can continue to write about these three and hope someone out there will read it and enjoy. Perhaps sometime in 2013 I will be able to work out a sequel to 'He's All Yours'.

* * *

"Oniichan..." Yokozawa Takafumi, the sometimes feared salesman within Marukawa turned from the sink he was currently at to peer over his shoulder and to the entranceway of the kitchen.

He was just about to start washing the dishes, his thanks to his current lover, for about six months now, Kirishima Zen and his adorably sweet 10 year old daughter, Hiyori, for cooking him dinner. Of course it was Hiyori who had done everything, but Kirishima would whine and adamantly stipulate he bought the groceries so technically he helped in some small way.

As his steely blue gaze rested on the lightly fidgeting Hiyori, all attention was drawn to her as he fully turned around and padded softly over to her, crouching so he was eye level with her.

"Yes," He had noticed over the past few months that whenever he was within her presence, his gruffness and his attitude seemed to melt away because of her. Of course he knew he could still get snappy and riled up, especially with Kirishima, but her big brown eyes that begged him silently to brush her hair, help her with her homework or even preparing dinner together always won him over.

"Um, well, you see..." Hiyori began cutely, sock covered feet shuffling against the polished floorboards. She was fresh from her warm bath, cheeks flushed a soft pink, her hair damp as it lay unbound falling over her shoulders and onto the towel around her neck. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue winter pyjamas, with bright yellow stars on them. Without thinking his hands lifted up, grabbing the ends of her towel and ruffled it through her locks of hair.

"You don't want to catch a cold do you? You've got your day at the amusement park with your friends tomorrow." She quietly took over brushing the towel through her now tangled locks. "Why don't you get your brush and the hair-dryer and I'll do your hair after I've done the dishes."

"Mm!" She dashed away at his offer and Yokozawa stood up, tucking his tie into his white shirt pocket, rolled up his sleeves and found the first dish within the bubbled water and began scrubbing it clean.

"You two are _so_ cute." The salesman glanced narrowed eyes quickly over his shoulder to see Kirishima waltzing on in, dressed oh so plainly in black sweat pants and a long sleeved white shirt, it riding up slightly, showing off tanned skin on his abdomen as he ruffled a towel through his light coloured hair. He'd obviously jumped in the bath right after Hiyori. "Careful though, once she falls in love, she can become awfully clingy."

"She must get that from her father." Yokozawa remarked a little sarcastically when he suddenly felt long arms move around his shoulders. Kirishima had ducked his head to tuck it between his left neck region. "Oi..." The handsome salesman complained, albeit not convincingly considering he wasn't really fighting his way out of his partner's embrace even if his daughter was but seconds away from catching them. The thought was terrifying but the sensation of Kirishima's expert lips caressing his tender skin, right where his left shoulder connected with his neck, made him shudder slightly and his fingers clenched the dish cloth in the bubbled water. "Stop that..." He half growled, hoping beyond all hope that it did not portray the sudden lust he was having for the man. He'd no idea what the hell had happened to him, but ever since he'd gotten a taste for the Editor-in-Chief of Japun, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to go back now...and that scared him shitless.

"You are no fun." Kirishima pouted and pulled away from the salesman as he sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar and just silently watched his younger partner.

"You know, you _could _get over here and _actually_ help." Yokozawa grumbled slightly, his lusting slowly subsiding and his heart returning to its normal healthy beat within his ribcage.

"I'm perfectly happy being supervisor and being on observation duties."

"Uh huh..." Yokozawa mumbled as he knew those hungry almond eyes were watching his every move, practically stripping him of his business suit right in the very kitchen with those orbs.

"So, has Hiyo-chan asked you yet?"

"I'm drying her hair after I finish the dishes."

"Oh, well that is more like a bonus perk for her."

"You are not making any sense." Yokozawa stacked the last dish on the rack and then pulled the plug before rinsing his hands with cold water and then towelling them dry.

"You aren't working tomorrow are you?"

"Just because I'm not working doesn't mean we are having sex." The comment was out of Yokozawa's lips before he could even stop himself. Taking a deep breath he partially turned around to catch Kirishima's grinning face and felt a scowl mar his own. "What?"

"As much as I'd love to and I know you would as well..." Kirishima winked as he stood from his seated position. "I've got to work tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"Disappointed we can't have the day together?"

"Shut up..." Yokozawa grumbled as he swiftly walked passed his older lover and into the lounge room just as Hiyori was coming out of her bedroom.

"Hiyo-chan would like to ask you a favour." Kirishima absently voiced as he followed Yokozawa out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Papa!" Kirishima buttoned his lip as his young girl stomped her foot. "I was going to ask Oniichan myself." She complained cutely with a puffy face.

"Ask me what?" Yokozawa sat down on the couch, waving Hiyori over so she could sit between his legs as he began to blow dry and brush her hair, a big grin on her face as she said nothing. Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows at the secrecy going on between father and daughter but wouldn't pry, even if he was itching to. His expert fingers glided through Hiyori's hair, fluffing the brown silky mass dry. His eyes only glanced in Kirishima's general direction once as he sat down in a chair, opening the newspaper after Sorata made himself comfortable within his lap.

When Hiyori had learned that he had a cat, she was overjoyed at meeting his fat feline. She'd instantly grown to love him and with big brown eyes pleading, Yokozawa caved and agreed that Sorata would come to stay at the Kirishima household on the weekends. He wasn't even sure if it was alright with Kirishima, but with the both of them starring at her glowing face, talking up a storm with his equally happy cat, nothing could be taken back and life went on.

"Ask me what?" The salesman repeated as he clicked off the hair-dryer watching in slight exasperation as Hiyori plucked it from his hands to put it away, fluffy hair pouncing as she quickly rushed off. Yokozawa brushed a hand through his black hair as he rose from his seated position. When Hiyori returned, he stood before the two Kirishima's, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned down at the both of them. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"You better, before he gets cranky." Kirishima mumbled behind the paper at his daughter, missing the narrowed gaze of his lover even if he knew it would definitely be there.

"Um, well, Oniichan, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not particularly..."

"You know how Yuki-chan, Eiri-chan, Miki-chan and I are going to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Yes,"

"Well, Papa had organised with their parents that he'd accompany us since no one else could make it and well..."

"He's working?" Yokozawa finished off for the squirming girl and watched her nod her head. "Ah," It finally clicked in Yokozawa's head that it appeared the outing was now on the verge of having to be cancelled thanks to Kirishima working tomorrow. "Err, if its alright with you, would you like me to go in his place?"

"Eh?" Surprise was clearly on her sweet face.

Yokozawa scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Well, from what I've heard from you, the four of you have been looking forward to going so..."

"Arigatou Oniichan!" Hiyori was over in a flash, hugging him around the waist in excitement. "I'll give them a quick call telling them we can still go!"

"Get an early night Hiyo-chan."

"Mm, good night!" Her door clicked closed just after Sorata had trotted in after her and the two men could hear the faint sound of her excited voice squealing into her cell phone to Yuki-chan that the outing was still going ahead.

"Thanks," Blue eyes glanced over at almond ones as Kirishima rose from his seat and padded quietly over to him. "I'll definitely owe you one for this."

"Was it really hard for her to ask me?"

"Well, technically, you offered before she could ask."

"You know what I mean." Yokozawa snapped. He felt his body twitch slightly as Kirishima glided a hand through his hair, resting at the back of his head as he dragged his face towards his, the salesman resisting just slightly when lips fell on his.

"She's been meaning to ask you for a couple days now."

"I'm not that scary am I?" Yokozawa regretted the question as soon as it left his lips at the look on Kirishima's face.

"You're adorable..." The salesman was about to snap at him when instead he was dragged into what could have been a bone crushing hug if he were a weakling. "My girl is just testing the waters of how clingy she can be with you."

"There you go saying crap like that again."

"She wants to get to know you better." Yokozawa pulled slightly away from his taller lover to stare quizzically at him. "Hiyo-chan and I can be quite greedy when we want to know everything and anything about the one we like." The salesman couldn't help it, the flush graced his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to stop it. "After all, we both like you _very_ much."

"S-Sou ka..." What else could the salesman say to that!?

"I was going to pick everyone up and drive to the park so we'd be there right on 10am to beat everyone else."

"Do you honestly think you can be in and out within a couple of hours?"

"You can't?" Kirishima questioned a little stupidly.

"When was the last time you were at an amusement park?" Yokozawa questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, I don't think Hiyo-chan and I have ever gone to that one. She's gone with my parents, now that I think back on it, they were extremely exhausted afterwards. Work always gets in the way when we've planned something, but she's a good girl and never complains."

"Well she should!" Yokozawa complained through gritted teeth. "Get a bloody day off work and take her! Or better yet, go to work now, do what you have to do and then take her tomorrow."

"I've got meetings tomorrow. And why are you so riled up?"

"Because the excitement that a child has in going on an outing with their parents is overwhelming and when the promise is broken its heartbreaking and unforgivable."

"Speaking from experience?" Kirishima watched as Yokozawa looked like he was ready for a fight, but it appeared whatever he was going to say was stuck in his throat. Almond eyes frowned as his dear partner bowed his head, eyes lowering to the floorboards as though lost in past memories that are best left alone. "Takafumi..." Calling out to the salesman, using his first name, which truthfully they hadn't even started doing, surprised the both of them. "Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Go as Hiyo-chan's parent tomorrow and make sure she has a lot of fun. I promise next time I'll take her wherever she wants to go and we can spend as much time as she wants there as well."

"You better..." Yokozawa mumbled as his agreement to Kirishima before he escaped the grinning man to head for the spare room to grab a set of clothes he left here and then ducked into the bathroom. He'd kept a few spare clothes at the persistence of Hiyori since his place was a good 45 minutes by train away from the Kirishima's and on several occasions he'd missed the last train.

* * *

When Yokozawa clicked open the bathroom door, having taken a quick shower and changed into a pair of his own black sweat pants and a short sleeved grey top, he found the home in darkness. There was light coming from the spare room and of course Kirishima's bedroom door was partly open as though beckoning him to head towards it, which of course the salesman did. Just to say goodnight was his reasoning as he knocked once and then pushed it open. Kirishima was tucked in bed, covers resting against his waist, broad chest illuminated by pale lighting as he'd removed his shirt and was leaning against the headboard of his queen size bed. A book lay within his lap, forgotten as his eyes were closed, long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Yokozawa wasn't sure if this was a trick or not but he padded quietly over, leaning over the supposedly slumbering Kirishima for several moments, waiting for the man to peel his eyes open. When it never happened he quickly but softly pressed his lips over his older partner's slightly parted ones before high-tailing it out of the bedroom. And of course he missed the growing smile on Kirishima's face as the Editor-in-Chief peeled his eyes open as fingers came up to trace over his lips.

"Too cute..." The man had mumbled and as much as he'd love to jump his lover this very second, he had to attend a breakfast meeting which was across the other side of town and thus any strenuous workout that he usually put his and Yokozawa's body through would have to wait until next time. Of course when that time came he was certain he'd ravish the man senseless and for several moments before he fell asleep, his body buzzed at the very idea.

* * *

Kirishima woke to his cell phone alarm going off and rolled out of bed after turning it off. He flicked on his light, peering a little blurringly into his cupboard and to the navy pin striped suit which was hanging up. He got dressed, not really liking the tie around his neck, even if it was a special tie, but with all the meetings he had to do there was no way he'd be able to go in his usual casual attire.

Leaving his room after pocketing his cell phone, the Editor-in-Chief found it odd that it was only 6am and the lounge room was doused in bright light. Padding down the hallway, passing his daughters closed bedroom and the spare room he listened to some clinking sounds coming from the kitchen and made his way to the entrance. There, in all his cuteness was Yokozawa, still dressed in his makeshift pyjamas, hair askew and in all sorts of adorable directions and cooking up a storm. It appeared he'd scoured his kitchen cupboards and found enough bento boxes for all the girls and was preparing them all a hearty lunch.

Kirishima sneakily crept up to his deep in thought partner and pressed his lips to a cool cheek since it appeared to be quite a crisp morning. It startled the salesman who dropped the onigiri.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Yokozawa grumbled as the onigiri lay in the sink, now a complete waste. Kirishima lightly chuckled as he softly apologised before moving away to click on the coffee machine. The dark haired businessman peered behind him, pausing in his efforts to clean up the last onigiri he'd been making painstakingly slow so they were perfect for the girls, to stare openly at the far too handsome Kirishima – decked out in a pressed business suit. He felt his cheeks flush slightly at the tie the man was wearing, it being the one he and Hiyori had picked out together when she was having trouble trying to figure out a present for him. Of course he didn't really wear suits all that often, but that just meant it made the tie all the more special when he did wear it.

"Good morning," Kirishima spoke softly as he poured coffee into a set of matching mugs for he and his beloved partner who was trying ever so hard not to stare at him too much. "You are making quite a feast for the girls."

"Mm," Yokozawa dumped the last onigiri into the rubbish and washed his hands. He packed up the boxed lunches he'd spent the last hour preparing and tried to, as casually as possible, pass a larger one to Kirishima, those almond eyes blinking widely up at him. "For you..." He mumbled and was suddenly attacked by his older lover. His taller lover crushed him in a bear hug.

"Morning Hiyo-chan," Kirishima casually announced the arrival of his daughter in the kitchen like it was no big deal as Yokozawa froze instantly within his embrace. "Takafumi made you, the girls and I boxed lunches, aren't we lucky?" Kirishima felt a pout grace his lips as his lover pushed with all his might to free himself from his embrace, hands instantly straightening out his attire and strands of hair.

"Really?" Hiyori practically pounced over to the bench to see the five boxed lunches and then her eyes were on the one her father was placing in a bag to take to work. "Arigatou Oniichan!" She gushed happily while beaming a smile up at him.

"Ah, its no hassle...really..." He'd been waiting for her to ask him about why her and her Papa were hugging but the question never came. Instead she said she'd make breakfast for the three of them and went about getting everything out of the fridge and cupboards and set to work in her pyjamas.

* * *

As they sat down for breakfast Kirishima began to whine, "Ah, its no fair, I want to spend the day with Hiyo-chan and Takafumi." Carefully he eyed his partner, only watching him twitch slightly at his given name being spoken so casually.

"We'd love for you to be with us too Papa, but work is important." Kirishima grinned at the clenched fist his daughter gave him in all her seriousness about his work. "And today must be important as Papa is in a suit."

"Does it look good on me?" Kirishima grinned as Hiyori nodded her head in affirmation. "I'm wearing my extra special lucky tie today so everything goes well." He winked at his daughter before glancing at Yokozawa who had decided not to involve himself within their chit chat as he quietly munched on his toast while Hiyori giggled.

"You've got the girls' addresses for Takafumi to pick them up right Hiyo-chan?"

"Huh?" Yokozawa jolted from his thoughts at the question.

"Yes!" Hiyori happily agreed.

"The keys are in the bowl by the TV." Kirishima gulped down the last of his coffee, rushing from his chair to head for the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly before coming back over to his growing family. Kirishima bent down to pet Sorata for a couple seconds before buttoning up his suit jacket. "Have fun you too!" He kissed Hiyori's cheek and without much thought he did the exact same to Yokozawa before dashing towards the genkan to place on his shoes, not even noticing the wide eyed, red faced salesman and a beaming Hiyori. It was only when the door clicked closed did the salesman snap out of his daze.

"Oniichan, I'll wash the dishes and you can get ready first."

"Mm..." He moved like a zombie as the feel of Kirishima's lips against his cheek was still vivid but made it safely to the spare room and changes into a pair of black jeans, a steely-blue button down shirt which really brought out the colour of his eyes and a mid thigh leather jacket which belonged to Kirishima. He was sure the man wouldn't mind, considering he's probably think about all sorts of things about him being in his clothing, but truthfully Yokozawa had to borrow it as he hadn't left a jacket here. He'd peeked out the window earlier, the weather didn't look too bad, but it was best to take a jacket in case the wind picked up during the day. The salesman placed on a pair of socks and carried a pair of black and grey sneakers he hardly ever wore within one hand while pocketing his wallet and cellphone.

Yokozawa moved into the lounge room to see two backpacks, one obviously housing their lunch boxes and the other was whatever Hiyori decided to bring along for the day. The salesman took them to the genkan where he was placing on his sneakers when he listened to Hiyori coming down the hallway, a hum coming from her lips, but he couldn't figure out the song. She was dressed in a pair of white tights, a short denim skirt, white button down shirt and a matching denim jacket over the top. She laced up a pair of white sneakers, hair placed back in two low ponytails and a crocheted white beanie on her head, a pretty pale pink flower stitched into it on the right side, the entire thing was probably done by her grandmother.

"Ready to go?" The businessman asked as Hiyori placed on her light pink bulky backpack and grinned up at him.

"Yes!" The excitement in her voice said it all. The two of them left the Kirishima household, locking the door after them and met Yuki-chan near the stairs, she as equally as excited as she greeted the both of them in a loud bubbly voice. Yuki-chan was definitely the most boisterous within the group. She was wearing rainbow coloured leggings with black shorts and shirt over the top and a bright red puffy jacket and yellow sneakers. She was a mixture of bright colours that matched her outgoing personality. Yokozawa was certain that if anyone picked on her or her friends, boy or girl, she'd definitely let them know about it for sure.

As Yuki-chan hopped in the back, Hiyori hopped in the front, clicking on her belt and pulling out the first set of directions, this being to Eiri-chan's house and he navigated his way through the morning traffic to the shy girl's home. Each of the four girls had their own distinct personality and though Yokozawa had only met Eiri-chan and Miki-chan a couple times before, mainly due to having been "forced" to pick up Hiyori from school thanks to Kirishima, he noticed that Eiri was definitely the shyest out of them. Being outgoing was definitely not her thing, but she was a silent and strong achiever, doing well in her studies and was involved in the art and literacy clubs at school, or so Hiyori would tell him.

When they arrived in front of the two storey brick home, Yokozawa parked the car and got out with Hiyori, heading through the front gate and up some stairs to the front door, ringing the bell. It was answered within seconds as quick introductions were exchanged between Yokozawa and Eiri-chan's mother who was cradling her newborn. Eiri-chan was going to be the spitting image of her mother, short and petite with a bob cut hairstyle. Though she was the shyest, she was also probably the most girlish out of them, dressed in a long flowery printed skirt, plain top, scarf and jacket – a medium sized purple bag slung over her shoulder, not opting for a backpack like Hiyori or Yuki. Once they'd gotten back in the car they were off and making their way to Miki-chan's residence.

As they pulled up at an apartment block, Miki-chan was already waiting in the tenancy parking lot, not even bothering to allow Yokozawa to introduce himself to one of her parents. As she climbed in the car, stating that they'd both gone to work, Yokozawa took notice of her attire. She was in jeans, a baggy baseball top which could mistakenly be her brother's and a plain black hooded jacket over the top. She also wore a baseball cap over her long black hair which was haphazardly placed back into a low ponytail, probably hadn't been brushed thoroughly like he did with Hiyori's hair, but it appeared Miki-chan didn't care. She was definitely the tomboy, the more athletic one, she being involved in the tennis, soccer and track and field clubs at the school. Yokozawa remembered Hiyori saying something about Miki-chan being good at all sports and was certain she'd continue doing sport when they got into high school, though that was several years away.

"Yomiuriland, here we come!" Yokozawa cringed only slightly at the sounds of the four girls shouting in unison and within such close proximity of each other and also so close to his poor ears, but really he couldn't blame them at all for their excitement. He'd not set foot in this very amusement park for many, many years himself.

"What is the plan when we get there?" Yokozawa carefully asked, glancing his eyes in the rearview mirror as the girls stared between them and then expectantly at Hiyori in the front.

"To go on every ride!" The adorable 10 year old voiced with much conviction while fisting her hands as though it helped make her sound more convincing. Her three friends in the back fisted the air in cheer, though Eiri-chan did it a little less enthusiastically. "Eiri-chan, do you have the map?" The quiet girl nodded silently. "Miki-chan, did you remember the sunblock and drinks?" A thumbs up was Hiyori's response. "And Yuki-chan has the camera?" A peace sign was given as affirmation that Yuki had remembered to bring the camera and probably a couple of memory cards and spare batteries depending on just how enthusiastic the four of them got at taking photos. It appeared to Yokozawa that Hiyori seemed to be the unofficial leader of the group, probably going out of her way to organise everything so the day ran as smoothly as possible and due to her sweet nature she would definitely be the peacemaker of the group if any tension occurred between the girls.

* * *

Yokozawa stood at the entrance with the four girls around him, waiting their turn to pay admission into the park. He knew he received a couple of quick stares from other parents but it wasn't any of their damn business what he was doing here with four young girls, but of course when Hiyori tugged on his arm drawing him towards the sales booth, he couldn't care less what anyone thought, he was here for the girls.

Each girl got the one day passport loaded with all the attractions while Yokozawa opted for the admissions ticket. He didn't particularly feel like going on any rides and instead would just be chaperone to the girls and be witness and helper in case they became a little overzealous and got on one too many rides and felt sick afterwards.

Quietly Eiri-chan unfolded the map and a list of all the attractions around the park, the girls huddling around her to figure out their best plan of attack. Five minutes went by and the girls were still debating which way to go and what to do first.

"Why not," Yokozawa interrupted, watching as all eyes turned to look up at him. "Start with taking a photo together and then start right over there." The salesman had pointed towards the Merry-Go-LandDog ride, something simple and easy to start them off. Yuki handed the camera over to Yokozawa, the girls all standing in a row. He brought up the camera, looking on the screen as each one posed for the photo: Eiri smiling closed mouthed while being subjected to Miki having her arm over her shoulder and dragging their heads together, tilting the shy girl to balance on one leg. Miki had her free right arm fisted and raised to the partially cloudy sky. Yuki was next to Miki doing a "henshin pose" and Hiyori next to her giggling up a storm, not even staring at the camera an instead laughing at her best friends. It was the perfect picture.

"Oniichan, can you watch our stuff?" Hiyori sweetly asked Yokozawa and he quietly nodded as bags were dumped at his feet as they squealed while running off to their first ride for the morning. He bent to pick them up and made his way over to a seat to patiently wait for them, not going far or out of eye range so they knew exactly where he was and sat down. He was in for a very _long_ day.

* * *

Yokozawa had snuck away a couple of times to the smoking areas to relieve his stress. It wasn't that the girls were stressing him out that much, but when they wanted to ride Bandit for the fourth time, minus Eiri who had barely made it the first time round, he gently reminded the girls that Eiri was being left out and that there was plenty more to see and do on the other side of the park. Though Miki and Yuki pouted, it was Hiyori who apologised to her shy blushing friend who did nothing but shake her head. At the mention of food after they went on Go-Kart soon picked up the two girls attitudes who then said House of Terror should be right after lunch. Yokozawa's gaze froze for a moment on the wide eyed terrified look on Eiri's face. The businessman headed off to their next destination, Yuki and Miki running ahead and Hiyori, who had linked arms with Eiri were not far behind him as they conversed quietly.

* * *

Yokozawa laid out the picnic blanket Hiyori had squashed into her backpack and he and the girls piled onto it. He pulled the bento boxes from the simple black bag and presented one to each girl who thanked him wholeheartedly for his efforts. Miki brought out the sunblock which Eiri silently took so her delicate skin wouldn't get burned in the partial sunlight and then two bottles of chilled iced tea, pouring a drink for everyone.

Young families, excited children with exhausted looking parents or grandparents, teenagers and even possibly young adults walked by deciding on their next ride. The park was filling up fast and Yokozawa was glad they had arrived right on 10am.

As the salesman half listened to the girls discuss what had been their favourite ride so far his mind couldn't help but drift back to this morning, the hug and the kiss that Hiyori had caught and his stomach churned at what the youngster was possibly thinking. That damn Kirishima and his antics would seriously get the man in trouble one day. What if she accidentally commented on it to Kirishima's parents, then what?

"Oniichan?"

"Yes?" Steely-blue eyes snapped to attention and turned to Hiyori who had tilted her head cutely.

"Are you alright? Do you need to rest some more?"

"I'm fine." Yokozawa produced a small grin at her sweetness and placed the lid back on his half eaten lunch. He wasn't really that hungry after all. "How about you girls go complete your 'House of Terror' and I'll clean up here."

"I-I'll help." It was practically the first words that had popped out of Eiri's lips all day.

"Eiri-chan is a scaredy-cat." Miki ruffled the shy girls hair before being lightly told off by Yuki. The moment was forgotten when they ran off to the haunted house. They stopped to wait for Hiyori who made sure Eiri was okay with staying here and the 10 year old nodded quietly.

The youngster was far too shy to speak to him and instead Yokozawa collected everyone's lunch boxes and placed the lids back on. Eiri did her own and then opened the bag, hand silently out to Yokozawa asking him to pass her everything so she could pack it all away. There was a small amount of iced tea left and Eiri poured the remainder into Yokozawa's cup before recapping the bottle and placing them back into Miki's bag.

"Thank you for helping me." Yokozawa tried as best he could to not sound so gruff. He received a polite nod in kind by the young girl who opened her medium size handbag and pulled out a book. The businessman caught site of it for a moment as she pried it open to where she'd left off and was amazed it wasn't a shojo manga. It was a collection of fairy-tales that even Yokozawa had read when he was a kid.

"Which one is your favourite?" Her large black eyes turned to look over at him. Eiri did nothing but stare over at him and for a moment Yokozawa felt a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't that scary was he? "I read that when I was your age too."

"M-My father gave it to me, it was his." Yokozawa nodded in kind. "Th-The Easter Rabbit. I like...that one a lot."

"Hmm..."

"I guess...its because I have a pet rabbit, so maybe that is why I like it so much." Yokozawa felt a smile grace his lips.

"What is its name?"

"Usagi-chan," Eiri quietly voiced while placing her book back in her bag as she only wanted to finish reading the last page of the fairytale she stopped reading last night. "Did you have any pets when you were little?"

Yokozawa was impressed the young girl initiated the conversation as they waited for the other three to finish off in the haunted house. "No, but I have one now, a cat called Sorata." Without much thinking the salesman pulled out his phone and found a photo he'd taken of Sorata curled around his shoe as though his pet was missing him and showed Eiri.

"Hiyo-chan always talks about him." Yokozawa watched her rummage through her bag as well and unzipped her coin purse where she produced a photo of her small fluffy white rabbit with its beady red eyes. "She says she'd love it if Sorata and Yokozawa-san could stay with her all the time."

"Does she now?"

"Ah, was that a secret?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

"It's our secret now." Yokozawa winked and turned slightly around just in time to watch the three girls running back over.

"That was _so_ scary!" Hiyori commented as Yokozawa and Eiri stood up at the same time. Kirishima's daughter helped him fold the blanket and placed it back into her bag.

"That wasn't scary at all." Miki confidently expressed, arms crossed over her chest.

"You screamed the loudest." Yuki and Hiyori voiced simultaneously, making their tomboy friend blush. They all burst into fits of laughter. Yokozawa was almost a little envious that he did not have a group of friends like these girls when he was growing up. Not that he pondered on it or his childhood too much these days since he believed he'd turned out alright in the end.

"Eiri-chan, you'll be joining us on some more rides right?" The ever so sweet Hiyori had clasped her hands, big brown eyes begging her to come with them. "It's not as fun if you aren't with us."

"Before that," Yokozawa interrupted, all eyes focusing on him. "How about we try that?" He pointed over to the Go-Kart Stand where crepes were being made. "My treat."

"Oniichan is the best!" Hiyori gushed happily, arms going around his waist as they began walking off, she not wanting to let go.

* * *

Yokozawa had decided to share a crepe with Hiyori, much to her pleasure as they slowly walked behind Eiri, Miki and Yuki as they headed towards the Crazy Stooon. No one was game enough to try the Bungee Jump though.

"You finish it off Oniichan, I've had enough."

"Did you enjoy it?" Hiyori nodded her head.

"Papa would have loved to share it with us."

"Did you want to call him, see how he is doing?"

"I don't want to interrupt any of his work."

"Hiyo-chan is a good girl." Yokozawa tested the waters with calling her by the nickname her father had given her. The big grin on her face said it all.

"I don't like annoying Papa, that way he can concentrate on work and come home early." Ah, of course she was a good girl and sometimes she'd get lonely, waiting by herself at home for her father to return.

"If Hiyo-chan ever gets lonely, she can call me any time." He watched her eyes widen as Yokozawa pulled out his cellphone. "Would you like to exchange numbers?"

"Really Oniichan?" Its not like he was going to take it back, but even before he could nod his head in affirmation, Hiyori was rummaging in her bag for her phone, pulling out the pink contraption which had a little black cat phone hanger, as though in honour of Sorata.

"Who is this then?" Yokozawa flicked her phone hanger, watching as she blushed cutely before they exchanged their numbers.

"Don't tease me Oniichan, I just like when you and Sorata are with Papa and I."

Yokozawa smiled down at her. "I know."

"You know...?" Hiyori turned her gaze to her three friends in front. "Ah, Eiri-chan..."

"Eiri-chan didn't say anything, I just know that Hiyo-chan likes Sorata and I _very_ much."

"And Papa too!" Hiyori proclaimed a little loudly, passers-by turning their eyes to gaze for a moment at them.

"I know," Her big brown eyes blinked up at him. "He told me."

"Is that alright with Oniichan?"

"Is that alright with Hiyo-chan?" Yokozawa answered the question with a question.

"Yes!" The salesman didn't really know if she knew what her father's 'like' entailed and he wasn't about to explain it to her, but it appeared in some small way they did have her blessing...right?

"Hiyo-chan, hurry up!" The girls called out as they were taking off their bags near a seat which was being saved for Yokozawa.

"Have fun." Yokozawa voiced to all of them as he sat down on the bench seat, bags around his feet and Hiyori's on the vacant spot next to him. He'd been in charge of the camera and had taken numerous shots of the girls on the rides, pulling faces and being just typical girls on an outing. Unfortunately even he had been dragged into a couple of shots that he was aware of in any case. When Yuki got hold of the camera she was taking photos left, right and centre.

The salesman's attention was taken when his phone started vibrating. "Yes,"

"How has your day been?" Kirishima's smooth deep voice spoke down the phone to him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Yokozawa questioned back, trying to remain cool, calm and collected even if the sound of the man's voice was doing all sorts of things to his nerves.

"You've been surrounded by four young girls, how is your energy?"

"They're good girls. I think Eiri-chan and I have a connection."

"Oh really..." Yokozawa could tell there was intrigue in Kirishima's voice at his comment.

"And you? You've been surrounded by business associates all day." The salesman decided to forgo explaining his comment.

"I'm exhausted. I was thinking of coming to the two of you, as a surprise to Hiyo-chan. We could eat out after taking the girls home."

"After saying you're exhausted, you'd fall asleep at the table, then I'd have to drag your ass to the car."

"Sounds promising..."

"We don't have room for you. Just surprise her when we get back and have dinner ready."

"I don't cook."

"I mean get some take-away and feed Sorata for me, we'll be home just after 7pm."

"Well aren't you being pushy."

"Isn't being pushy promising for you though?" Yokozawa commented and without waiting for a response he hung up on his lover, pocketing his phone as the girls came walking back over. "You girls have a couple more hours and then I need to get you home for dinner with your families." Even if their sweet faces pouted, they nodded their heads, Miki and Eiri looking over the map as they ticked rides off as they went. Yuki took command of the camera once more while Yokozawa carried Hiyori's backpack as well as the black one in his right hand, his left being silently taken hold of by Kirishima's daughter. The handsome businessman looked down at their joined hands, his eyes connecting with hopeful brown ones and he nodded silently as if giving the youngster his okay with having his hand held by her. Hiyori gave him a beaming smile and happily walked at his side.

"Have you had fun today?" Yokozawa quietly asked her as they made their way back towards the exit, making their way towards the Looping Starship and Wave Swinger.

"I have, its been really nice having the day with my best friends and Oniichan."

"It would have been nicer if your father was here."

"Its okay, because next time, I'd selfishly want it to just be the three of us." Yokozawa turned his steely gaze down at the young girl, her hopeful eyes starring up at him. "Would that be...okay with Oniichan?"

"Sounds perfect." Yokozawa let go of her hand when they stood near the two rides she was just about to go on. "Try not to have too many turns on the rides, you all still have a few more attractions to go to and the gift shop as well." He watched all four blush lightly in embarrassment but they were soon off and running to get on the next turn.

* * *

"Hiyo-chan, have you decided yet?" Yokozawa rounded a corner in the shop to see the youngster still debating whether she should get some coffee mugs or the toy and magnet. "The girls are waiting out front."

"Oniichan can you choose for me?" Yokozawa plucked the toy and magnet from her hands and made his way silently to the counter. The young girls thoughts on the mugs were forgotten as she rushed after him, hand going to her coin purse to get out the money her father had given her. When she paid for the items they headed outside, blinking at all the lights. They'd spent quite some time in the gift shop that the sun had set now that it was winter. The breeze had picked up, the girls placing on their jackets while Yuki, who hadn't taken hers off all day was busily taking a million photos.

"Hiyo-chan, look," Yokozawa quietly voiced, bending slightly as he placed his right arm under her backside, lifting her light weight as she sat in the crux of his elbow, her arm instantly going around his neck for more balance at being so surprised.

"Its so pretty!" Hiyori gushed as she pointed at the Ferris Wheel illuminated in bright lights. The two of them shared a silent moment together before Yokozawa placed her on the ground when her phone started ringing.

"Is it your father? Tell him we are on our way now."

"No, its...Yuki-chan," Hiyori voiced quizzically, the both of them turning to stare at the smiling girl. Yokozawa peered down at Hiyori's phone as she opened the attachment in the message and found a picture of he and Hiyori from merely seconds ago when he was holding her and she was pointing at the Ferris Wheel. They had their backs to the camera phone, most of their figures were black, but they were illuminated by some pretty lights. It was a cute photo according to Yokozawa as it didn't show his frowning or scowling face. "Yuki-chan, arigatou!" Hiyori hugged her friend and Yokozawa didn't think it was that good to be overly excited about, but if she was happy, then he was happy.

"Will you send that to me?" Yokozawa asked and as fast as lightning the image was forwarded to Yokozawa's, it vibrating in his pocket as the five of them left Yomiuriland and headed towards the parking lot where Yokozawa had parked Kirishima's flash car.

As the "parent" for the day waited for the girls to settle in the back, Yokozawa turned to see Hiyori forwarding the image to her father. He couldn't read the message and he wasn't about to pry either. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see the girls were buckled in and started the car, heading for the exit which would lead them towards the streets and they'd be on the way to Miki-chan's place.

"Thanks for a fun time." Miki and Yuki voiced simultaneously as Yuki was bunking over at Miki's place this evening.

"Let's all meet at my place tomorrow afternoon and look at the photos." Yuki offered, the girls agreeing in unison. Miki and Yuki waved goodbye before trudging up the stairs of the apartment block and towards Miki's place. Yokozawa didn't leave until the girls were well inside the apartment.

Yokozawa made his way back down the road, Hiyori giving him the directions once more as they pulled up outside Eiri's place after driving for a further twenty minutes. The lights were on, her family obviously all home as she silently got out of the car. She tapped on Hiyori's window, she pressing the button to move it down.

"Arigatou Hiyo-chan, Yokozawa-san." And she was off, blush on her cheeks and rushing through her front gate and up the stairs.

"Eiri-chan is very shy."

"I know." Yokozawa remarked as he placed the car into drive after Eiri opened her front door and closed it behind her. "She and I are similar in that sense."

"Oniichan was shy when he was young?"

"Yes. I liked to read a lot."

"Eiri-chan is just like that too. Sometimes I wonder if she's listening to what we are saying." Yokozawa pulled up into Kirishima's parking space and the two of them got out, he taking her bags but producing another as he presented it to Hiyori.

"Quiet people are always listening and these are for you." He watched Hiyori pause from walking up the stairs to look into the bag. There inside were three LandDog mugs.

"You mean these are for us!" Hiyori quipped as she skipped up the stairs. Yokozawa himself was not so energetic as he trudged after the girl, slowly making his way to the end apartment as Hiyori had already unlocked the door and was waiting for him to step inside. They both removed their shoes and headed into the living room, stopping in their tracks to see Kirishima fast asleep in his usual chair. "Papa got dinner for us."

"He did. It was meant to be a surprise, but it looks like he couldn't stay awake."

"Its okay, I can place it in the fridge and we can have it tomorrow. I'm pretty tired myself."

"Then have an early night."

"Thank you for coming with us, we had a lot of fun Oniichan." Hiyori hugged him around the waist and for once, with much surprise from Hiyori, Yokozawa returned it as he bent slightly over, pressing his lips on the top of her head.

"I'm glad, now go get some rest, I'm sure Sorata is already curled up on your bed waiting for you." She gave off a tired giggle as she pressed her lips to her father's forehead before making her way into her room and then ducking into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Hey, are you seriously asleep?" Yokozawa shook his lover's shoulder startling the man awake.

"Okaeri nasai," Kirishima voiced while yawning at the same time.

"You didn't have to try and stay up for us." Yokozawa admonished him as he pulled the Editor-in-Chief to his feet. It looked like all he had effort to do was change out of his business suit into his sweatpants and white shirt. "Come on, go to bed."

"I want to hear about your day though." Yokozawa dragged Kirishima down the hallway and into his bedroom, the bed still unmade as his older lover fell face first into the soft mattress and pillows.

"Did you get Hiyo-chan's message?"

"No," Came the mumble. Yokozawa glanced around the room to find Kirishima's phone on the desk. "I must have left it on my desk and gone to a meeting." The Editor-in-Chief turned on his side and watched as Yokozawa sat on the vacant part of his bed, silently handing him his phone. "Ah, how sweet." Yokozawa found the phone flipped over so he could read the message: _Wish you were with us._

"She's a good girl." Yokozawa mumbled, eyes quietly observing the hand that was lifting up, feeling it once again glide through his black hair before pressing at the back of his head, drawing his lips down to Kirishima's. When they connected, there was that unmistakeable buzz fluttering within his stomach. "I thought you were exhausted."

Kirishima gave off a small chuckle. "I promise not to ravish you."

"And what if I ravished you?" Almond eyes widened and Yokozawa felt his lips turn into a smile. "Maybe next time."

"You got my heart racing there." Kirishima pulled Yokozawa down even further into the bed, making the man lie next to him. "Now that you don't have any of the girls in ear range, how was your outing really?"

"It was actually an eye opener. I was able to see just how different the girls were and yet how they all connect together as friends."

"And what's this about you and Eiri-chan connecting?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm curious."

"She's just a shy girl who takes time to open up."

"Like you?" Kirishima mumbled into his pillow, his left hand not once letting go of Yokozawa's hand as he threaded their fingers together.

"She likes me." Almond eyes peeled open to stare across at Yokozawa who had his own closed. "I didn't do much, but it was quite a long day."

"Well since Sorata is already tucked in Hiyo-chan's room, you really should stay the night."

"Mm..."

"No arguing?"

"Shut up, you shouldn't be complaining...and stop staring at me."

"Tomorrow I'm going to print out that photo, you wouldn't believe it, but there is one of Hiyo-chan and I from five years ago in that very same pose, though we were watching fireworks. I promise that I'll frame them and place them together in the living room so we can all see them."

"Do what you want." Yokozawa was slowly falling asleep.

"Even if its many years from now, let's have our photo taken together, the three of us on an outing."

"Sure..." Kirishima grinned at the mumbled response as though his cute lover could see that they were going to be together for many, many years to come.

* * *

End.


End file.
